


DEREK AND STILES LOVE STORY TRIPLE DELUXE - TEENAGE ROMANCE. Sad!

by turtleneck



Category: Christian Bible, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deluxe, Love, M/M, Stiles, Story, War, and, de-aged fic, derek - Freeform, supreme, taco bell special, triple
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleneck/pseuds/turtleneck
Summary: DEREK AND STILES LOVE STORY TRIPLE DELUXE - TEENAGE ROMANCEDEREK AND STILES LOVE STORY TRIPLE DELUXE - TEENAGE ROMANCEDEREK AND STILES LOVE STORY TRIPLE DELUXE - TEENAGE ROMANCEDEREK AND STILES LOVE STORY TRIPLE DELUXE - TEENAGE ROMANCEDEREK AND STILES LOVE STORY TRIPLE DELUXE - TEENAGE ROMANCEDEREK AND STILES LOVE STORY TRIPLE DELUXE - TEENAGE ROMANCEDEREK AND STILES LOVE STORY TRIPLE DELUXE - TEENAGE ROMANCEDEREK AND STILES LOVE STORY TRIPLE DELUXE - TEENAGE ROMANCEDEREK AND STILES LOVE STORY TRIPLE DELUXE - TEENAGE ROMANCEDEREK AND STILES LOVE STORY TRIPLE DELUXE - TEENAGE ROMANCEDEREK AND STILES LOVE STORY TRIPLE DELUXE - TEENAGE ROMANCE





	DEREK AND STILES LOVE STORY TRIPLE DELUXE - TEENAGE ROMANCE. Sad!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesus/gifts).



> would you?

derek once found a little black book called twilight (the bible)

"oh man" dennis shouted,'all these teenagers are having fun! i wish i was a teen a g er again so i can have fun"

derekdid some old rituals that he found on witchcraftritualhub.gov

suddenly derica turned into amagical 17 yera old dog boy (still visibly human)!

"i shall go haev some fun!' d3r3k whispered to himself.

as he walked down the northern californian streets, he knocked on a familiar house

"stilo!" he yelled through the door "let us have adolescent fun!"

Staniel walked out and said "hello," sweating because dante was his (secret) love

"oh deshanda, you look so young like  ateen! i barely recognized you!"

"yes', i am a teen ager." he said, "let us find the fault in our stars"

"oh yes!" stanton replied with love! "yes dallas!"

they lived happily ever after 6pm

**Author's Note:**

> of course!


End file.
